Sleeping Sun, Wistful Ocean
by Takhesis
Summary: Piratas tem sede de pilhagem. Tomar e arrebatar para si as maiores e raras preciosidades são suas  Chosokabe Motochika não é diferente.E agora ele tem em mãos seu mais valioso tesouro. Yaoi, lemon, MotochikaxMotonari.


_Descobri o fandom de Basara a pouco tempo, e me apaixonei pela história e pelos personagens.Não demorou muito pra eu querer fazer yaoi com eles. xD_

_Essa fic é de um de meus ships favoritos deste fandom, MotochikaxMotonari_ (_Eles são fofos, perfeitos, juntos! Eu surto mesmo!_). _Eu queria algo mais desprentesioso e pra minha diversão, já que eu sei que Basara não é muito conhecido e etc e já que surgiu uma ideia nova na minha cabeça, e eu não tinha nada melhor pra fazer, está aí uma nova fanfiction._

_Pra quem já conhece, essa fic é baseada no anime_, _exatamente após a segunda temporada. Se você não chegou a conferir tudo, vou avisando que contém alguns **spoilers**. Então que fique o aviso!_

_Boa leitura!_

**Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara pertence a Capcom (Infelizmente, porque se pertencesse a mim, seria um jogo yaoi adulto! xD)**

**XXXXXXX**

A vista turva não lhe permitia que visse com nitidez onde estava. Forçou a visão repetidas vezes, mas as formas ainda pareciam borrões enegrecidos. Fechou novamente os olhos e permaneceu deitado, a fim de aliviar um pouco a tontura que sentia. Seu corpo inteiro doía. Até mesmo respirar era torturante para ele.

Mori Motonari tentava a custo reorganizar os acontecimentos decorridos de sua ultima batalha. A única coisa que conseguia lembrar com nitidez antes de perder a consciência foi o forte clarão que o envolveu após a sua fortaleza ter sido destruída pelo jovem general do Tigre de Kai.

- _Maldito Sanada Yukimura..._- pensou Mori enquanto permanecia deitado com o rosto voltado para o chão. Todo o seu grandioso e brilhante plano de conquista foi desfeito num piscar de olhos, por um garoto mal saído das fraldas.

Motonari levantou a cabeça ao ouvir gritos e urros vindos de cima. Era uma algazarra infernal, que fazia tremer tudo ao redor. Ele então ergueu-se e ficou sentado. A momentânea tontura se dissipou e os seus olhos começaram a se acostumar com a pouca luminosidade. O cubículo mal iluminado e úmido onde se encontrava era encerrado por um gradeado de ferro e madeira. Fora capturado e agora estava encarcerado. O leve ranger das estruturas de madeira, o cheiro salobro e característico, mais o balanço constante o fizeram concluir que estava em algum tipo de embarcação.

O moreno estremeceu ao pensar nessa ultima suposição. Novamente os gritos chamaram sua atenção. Toda aquela balbúrdia acontecia acima dele, no convés do navio. A tripulação foi diminuindo a intensidade do barulho, até que Mori não conseguisse ouvir mais nada. Fechou então os olhos, e permaneceu assim por um tempo que lhe pareceu eterno.

Os passos pesados que ressoavam pela passagem apertada que dava acesso as pequenas celas não fizeram com que o prisioneiro se movesse. Uma grande sombra se projetou em direção da cela onde o rapaz de cabelos escuros estava. Este permanecia impassível e indiferente. Somente abriu os olhos quando ouviu a voz rouca e grave, já bem conhecida dele:

- Sinto pelas instalações improvisadas, Mori, mas você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu com o meu navio, então não tive outra escolha a não ser esta casca de noz pra voltar ao meu feudo.

- Chosokabe Motochika... – falou Motonari entre os dentes.

De todos os piores castigos ou suplícios, aquele era o pior de todos: ficar sujeito ao seu maior rival.

- Pensei que ficaria feliz em me ver de novo Mori! Ao contrario de você, eu senti sua falta... -Chosokabe deu um largo sorriso escarninho, lembrando o riso de um demônio.

- Tenho coisas muito mais importantes a tratar do que ficar perdendo meu tempo para medir forças com você, Chosokabe. – respondeu Mori com desprezo e altivez.

- Acredito que agora você vai ter tempo de sobra pra... medir forças comigo.

O prisioneiro não havia gostado daquele tom insinuante e malicioso. Repentinamente sentiu uma sensação nauseante e em seguida uma dor aguda se irradiar de seu estômago. Curvou-se e levou a mão boca, enquanto seu outro braço apertava a barriga. O pirata então pôs-se mais próximo a grade ao ver Mori padecendo. Seu riso fácil despareceu de seu rosto quase que instantaneamente.

-Tch! O efeito da medicação deve estar passando. Ainda está muito fraco, mesmo depois de passar dias desacordado ...

Mori percebeu que tinha bandagens circundando sua barriga. Havia sido medicado e tratado de seus ferimentos. O senhor de Aki imaginou que eles o queriam manter vivo. Será que Chosokabe planejava um pedido de resgate? Hn, seria típico dele. Típico de um reles pirata.

- Entendi. Pretende me manter vivo para pedir um resgate...

- O que? Há! Não me faça rir! Imagino que se eu pedisse resgate, seus subordinados me pagariam o dobro pra não te ver outra vez!

- Como ousa?... hnng!_ Motonari gemeu outra vez,o orgulho ferido e vencido pela dor que o abatia.

- Seus homens o obedecem apenas porque tem medo de você, não porque o respeitam. Quem nesse mundo quer servir ao um líder que o sacrifica sem o menor vacilo? Eu que não queria!

Motonari não respondeu. Chosokabe apenas suspirou diante daquela barreira praticamente impenetrável que era o seu prisioneiro e virou-se na intenção de retornar ao convés. Olhou novamente para seu cativo e falou:

- Agüente só mais um pouco. A viagem é longa, mas creio eu que amanhã ou depois desembarcaremos em Shikoku.

- Agüentar? Isso só pode ser uma piada, Chosokabe. E de mau gosto. Eu, o filho do Sol não deveria estar jogado num local escuro e nessas condições deploráveis.

O demônio do mares ocidentais riu. Riu de cinismo.

- Tem razão, eu poderia te deixar lá no convés, mas não ia garantir que ficasse intacto, afinal de contas, meus homens há muito tempo que estão longe de casa, longe de suas mulheres ou amantes. E você deve imaginar que eles sentem certas necessidades, não é? E você Mori... é capaz de tirar o juízo de qualquer um. – o olhar de Chosokabe ganhou um brilho afogueado enquanto baixava o tom de sua voz rouca na ultima frase proferida.

Mori teve um leve estremecimento. Sentiu o rosto queimar. Nunca ninguém tivera tamanha audácia de lhe dizer palavras como essas, e de uma maneira tão pouco honrosa. Ele era mesmo muito autoconfiante para isso. Ou então era só um estúpido mesmo.

- Não está falando com alguma de suas meretrizes baratas que você tem em cada porto, Chosokabe! Exijo que me respeite!

- Os meus rivais só ganham meu respeito quando sinto que é recíproco , Mori. Por isso, falo com você da maneira que eu achar mais adequada!

O pirata bufou entediado e afastou-se por fim da grade, sem fazer menção de olhar para trás. Seguiu para a escadaria precária, e com seus pesados passos, subiu por ela até o convés.

Após a saída de Chosokabe, Mori pensou sobre o nebuloso futuro que o aguardava, caso não tentasse reagir de alguma forma e fugir. Seus domínios em Aki estavam completamente a mercê de é mesmo o próprio Chosokabe, que não se mostrava interessado em conquistar territórios, poderia muito bem mudar de pensamento e investir sua armada contra o feudo desprotegido. Afinal, aqueles eram tempos conturbados e incertos. Um outrora poderoso domínio podia cair sobre um ataque invasor como um frágil castelo de areia...

O que será que estava acontecendo em terra? Seria possível que Toyotomi Hydeoshi conseguiu alcançar seu intento em unificar a nação sobre seu comando? Chosokabe certamente estava a par da situação, mas também era certo de que o pirata não comunicaria a ele. Era algo que Motonari precisava saber, pois queria uma revanche contra Hydeyoshi e aquele seu generalzinho, Hanbei, iam pagar por terem infiltrado um espião em seu exercito e tentado envenená-lo. Fechou os olhos, e passou a maquinar um plano de fuga.

Ninguém que desafia o Filho do Sol sai ileso de sua revanche.


End file.
